YOU
by Mochizuka Kei
Summary: Hanya sebuah drabble yang mengisahkan seorang pemuda dingin nan tsundere dan seorang gadis yang setia menemaninya / Mind to Read and Review?
**YOU**

 **HAIKYUU! is belong to** **HARUICHI FURUDATE**

 **RATED : T**

 _ **Warning! OOC, AU, Typo(s)**_

 **Tsukishima Kei x Tachibana Miki (OC)**

 **This Story © Mochizuka Kei**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **Happy Reading Minna!**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **ENJOY!.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

Berlatih setiap jam pelajaran usai sudah menjadi sebuah rutinitas bagi tim voly unggulan dari SMA Karasuno, tidak hanya anggota kelas 1 tetapi anggota _sesepuh_ yang akan segera 'lengser'-pun ikut mengikuti latihan rutin ini.

Namun, hari ini terasa berbeda dengan hari lainnya. Jika kemarin sebuah mata dengan api penuh membara terpancar dari manik _chectnut brown_ milik pemuda bermarga Tsukishima tersebut kini hanya sebuah tatapan kosong yang terpancar.

"Tsukishima, Awas!" teriak sang kapten tim, Sawamura Daichi.

Tetapi, sangat disayangkan. Sebuah bola hasil _spiking_ Hinata Shoyo dengan kecepatan penuh kini sudah benar-benar mengenai kepala kuning Tsukishima. Dan seketika pemuda berbadan jangkung itu langsung terjatuh tak sadarkan diri.

"Ngh..." dengan perlahan tapi pasti, Tsukishima membuka kelopak matanya perlahan. Dan hal pertama yang ia lihat adalah langit-langit berwarna putih yang agak buram. Ah, benar. Ia tidak sedang menggunakan kacamatanya.

"Harusnya kau tidak memaksakan diri, Kei- _kun_ ," ujar seorang gadis dengan lembut. Yang tidak mendapatkan respon apapun dari Tsukishima.

"Jangan banyak bergerak, kau belum pulih sepenuhnya."

Masih dengan keadaan tanpa suara, Tsukishima merasakan sedikit rasa ngilu ditangan kirinya. Dan begitu tepat ia melirik tangannya, sebuah selang infus telah tertengger manis disana.

"Aku-" belum tepat Tsukishima menyelesaikan ucapannya. Gadis bermanik _Hazel_ dengan marga Tachibana itu sudah memotongnya.

"Sepertinya kau kelelahan, sehingga fisikmu tidak kuat menahan benturan bola dari Hinata- _kun_ ," jelasnya yang langsung mendapatkan tatapan tajam dari Tsukishima. "Maksudku, Hinata _-san_ ," lanjutnya.

"Lebih baik kau kembali tidur, Kei- _kun_. Ini masih pukul dua pagi."

Mendengar hal itu, terbesit sedikit perasaan aneh ke dalam jiwa Tsukishima. Bisa-bisanya gadis yang baru saja dikenalnya saat pertama kali masuk SMA ini menyuruhnya untuk kembali tidur, sedangkan ia yakin bahwa Miki-gadis itu- belum tidur sama sekali.

Perlahan, tangan Tsukishima merayap berusaha untuk menggenggam tangan kecil milik gadisnya. Dingin, tangan itu terasa sangat dingin.

"Gunakan jaket milikku. Tidak lucu jika kau sakit ditengah-tengah menjaga orang yang sakit." titah Tsukishima dengan ekspresi datarnya.

"Ta-" kali ini Tsukishima-lah yang memotong kalimat Miki, "Tidak ada penolakan dari setiap ucapanku."

"Baiklah, sebentar."

Miki lalu melepaskan genggaman tangan Tsukishima lalu bergegas mengambil jaket hitam khas pemain voly Karasuno itu dan memakainya.

"Puas?" tanya Miki seraya kembali menggenggam tangan Tsukishima dan memberikan senyuman manisnya. Tanpa sadar, semburat merah kini muncul di pipi Tsukishima dan dengan segera pemuda jangkung bersurai emas itu segera memalingkan wajahnya.

"Lain kali, kau jangan memaksakan diri, ya. Istirahat yang cukup. Jangan lupa juga untuk makan. Jika sudah begini, kau sendiri yang rugi, kan?" ucap Miki panjang lebar yang sukses menusuk hati Tsukishima karena hampir semua dari ucapannya itu benar.

Meskipun Miki jarang berbicara dengan Tsukishima. Tetapi, ialah satu-satunya gadis yang selalu mengerti seorang Tsukishima Kei. Dan sudah lebih dari satu minggu, Tsukishima selalu memaksakan dirinya, demi mencapai apa yang ia inginkan. Meski akhirnya, ia harus berujung di ranjang rumah sakit ini.

"Tidurlah, aku akan tetap disini," ujar Miki seraya mengusap tangan Tsukishima.

"Miki," panggil Tsukishima dengan pandangan lurus menusuk manik _hazel_ milik Miki, "Hm?"

Suasana hening seketika. Tidak ada suara diantara keduanya. Hanya sebuah tatapan tajam tetapi hangat milik Tsukishima. Dan seketika, Tsukishima menggenggam tangan Miki dengan lebih erat.

"L-lebih baik kau ikut tidur juga," ujar Tsukishima dengan sedikit berbata-bata. Ah, dasar pemuda _tsundere_ akut ini.

"Baiklah, aku juga akan tidur-" Dan kini, sebuah senyuman manis bak gula kembali terpampang jelas di wajah Miki, "Di sini, sambil menggenggam tanganmu. Tak apa, kan?" lanjutnya.

"Cih, terserah."

Lagi dan lagi, Tsukishima memalingkah wajahnya ke arah lain. Tentu saja, ia tak ingin gadis yang diam-diam singgah di hatinya itu melihat wajahnya yang memerah seperti kepiting rebus itu. Walaupun begitu, genggaman tangannya semakin erat. Seakan tak ingin Miki melepaskannya barang sedetikpun.

Miki pun segera memposisikan kepalanya untuk berbaring disamping ranjang, tidur dalam keadaan duduk disamping ranjang Tsukishima adalah pilihannya malam ini.

Keadaan hening untuk sepuluh menit dan Tsukishima belum juga bisa kembali merasakan kantuknya.

"Miki?" panggilnya pelan.

Hening.

Tak ada jawaban sama sekali.

"Apa ka-"

Belum selesai Tsukishima menyelesaikan kalimatnya, kepalanya yang kini sedikit menunduk demi melihat apakah gadis berambut hitam itu masih diatas alam sadarnya atau tidak. Ternyata, kini kedua matanya sudah tertutup rapat dengan hembusan nafas yang tenang.

'Sudah tidur rupanya,' gumam Tsukishima seraya terus memandang wajah Miki yang damai bak bayi tengah tidur lelap.

Dengan perlahan tapi pasti, tangan besar Tsukishima kini mengelus pelan kepala Miki.

" _Thank you so much, my angel."_

 **THE END**

" _ **Karena tidak selamanya yang dingin itu berarti tidak bisa menjadi hangat"**_

 **-Mochizuka Kei-**

* * *

 **A/N:**

HELLO!

Maafkan jika Kei jarang banget update yahh huhuhuuhuhuh

Sadar tak sadar Kei terlalu _stuck_ di zona nyaman dunia nyata T^T *alah ini alasan aja*

Tetapi, Kei berusaha untuk tetap menulis kok '-')9

Semoga suka dengan FF Haikyuu! Perdana punya Kei ya^^

Terima kasih sudah membaca!

Mind to Review?

Regards,

Mochizuka Kei


End file.
